


I can't stand the Rain

by ayoe_xiahkey



Series: Super M Forever [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherhood, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Performing Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoe_xiahkey/pseuds/ayoe_xiahkey
Summary: Ten hates his half-younger brother, Lucas, since he first met him thirteen years ago. He realized that he loves his brother more than anything else, after a terrible accident happened on a rainy friday night.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Super M Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547224
Kudos: 26





	I can't stand the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!! It's been a very long time! And now I'm back! This time, I decides to make short story from each pair of Super M because they're so cute and adorable together!! The first story is about Ten and Lucas, the second is about Kai and Taeyong, the third is about Mark and Baekyun, and the last is about Taemin and Kai. I hope you will enjoy my first story! Keep support Super M and stream Jopping!

**Kanchanaburi, 2006**

It's still 4:30 a.m when Chittapon wakes up in a rainy sunday morning. His only bestfriend, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, or Bambam in short, is still sleeping deeply in a bed below him. The two of them has been best friend for ages, thanks to their mothers' friendship since elementary school. They often quarrel with each other, but Chittapon always first say sorry to him, since he loves Bambam and his family so much. After his yay-grandmother-passed away three months ago, Bhuwakul family decided to take care of him.

It has been a while since Chittapon lost his grandmother, the only person who took care of him, after his mother left the town, to get a job in bigger city. Kanchanaburi is a very beautiful town, but it didn't give beautiful opportunity for his mother. She left the town when he's 3, and Chittapon is missing her all the time. His mother didn't come home and didn't call them in the last 7 years. Chittapon guess that his mother is already forget about him, wherever she is now.

Chittapon often feels sad when he compare his life with Bambam. Bambam is a very happy kid, his mother and father always love him – their only child-all the time. Although Aunty and Uncle are absolutely kind, and always provide everything for him, he still feels miserable. When Aunty tucked them in his bed and kiss him a goodnight, Chittapon could feel his heart hurt, because he reminded that his mother never do that to him. When Uncle took them to the field to practice Softball, he feels sad, because he reminded that his father will never play with him. His father is already passed away one month before he born, due to a terrible ship accident, they said.

After he wakes up, he goes to the bathroom first to wash his face and brush his teeth. Kanchanaburi is oddly cold this morning, as he's shivering when he reach the front yard. To drives the cold away and get some sweat, Chittapon decide to clean it with the broomstick-that two times larger than his tiny body. Aunty wakes up already,because Chittapon could hear sizzling sound from the kitchen. Uncle is not home yet, because his motorcyle is nowhere to be found.

He then takes a few step to the main road and walks to Wat Tham Suea – the famous temple located few metres away from Bhuwakul's house. The temple is still closed, of course, but he decides to gives his morning prayer beyond the temple's fence. He never miss a single pray after he lived in Bhuwakul's. He always wish two thing in his prayer : For his late father and grandmother to rest in peace, and for his mother to stay healthy, happy, and comeback home.

He prays and meditate for a few times, before he hear a familiar motorcycle sound approaching him. He immediately wakes up and bow to the man in front of him.

“Good morning, Uncle!”

“Hey..I guess it's too early to pray, Chittapon? It still 6 o'clock. The temple is still closed,” Uncle greets him and hands him a tiny helmet, “Let's go home and take breakfast first,my boy!”

Chittapon nods while still smiling, takes the helmet, and ride behind his Uncle.

***

When they reach home, Chittapon finds a brand new car is parked in the front yard.

“Hm..who's the visitor who came this early? Let's greet them properly, boy!”

When they enter the living room, a pretty woman immediately runs to him and hugs him very tight. She sobs in his tiny arms. He's shocked with the sudden welcoming.

“Chittapon dear, your mother is coming home! Your wish is finally granted!” Aunty talks in front of them. She looks excited and ultimately happy. Bambam is smiling between his-sleepy-eyes and Uncle immediately put his wife and his son in his arm.

“Yes, Mama's here.. I'm so sorry my son, I'm so sorry to make you feel lonely, I'm so sorry to leave you, I'm very glad that you're growing well and healthy..I'm so sorry...You still remember me, right?”

Chittapon shakes his head and blinking several times to the woman in front of him.

“Ma, is this..really you..? Am I dreaming right now.?”

His mother look at him directly in his eyes, and squeezes his cheek before smiles beautifully between her tears. Her smile is still the most beautiful on earth, and he immediately remember her when he sees her smile.

“Of course you're not dreaming...my boy,.now I come back here to meet you.”

Chittapon cries hard and hugs his mother very tightly,

“Thank you for coming back, Ma..Really.. I miss you so much and I prays everyday for your safety. Thank you..thank you..!”

She rubs Chittapon's back for calming him,

“Please forgive my mistake, Chittapon.And I promise that I will never left you again. From now on, Mama will take care of you..and we will be living together.”

A little boy with thick eyebrow, suddenly comes behind her. He drags a man with glasses, who's very handsome and very tall.

“Ah... He is Xiao Xuxi, your little brother. He's 6 years old,” His mother talks, still smiling, while introduce him to the boy, “And the uncle is..erm..how should I explain this,.?”

The uncle smiles warmly to Chittapon while offer a handshake and talks slowly,

“Hello, Chittapon. My name is Sean Xiao. I'm from Hongkong, and currently I'm married with your mother. I'm really happy that finally we could meet with each other! We will live together from now on, so, Let's be friend since today, handsome boy!”

Chittapon couldn't hide his surprised face when he accept the handshake. He's not angry with this man, but he's rather confused to accept the whole situation. His missing mother suddenly come back to him with her husband. Beside that, they also already have a son, which means he's a Phi Chay – Older Brother – right now.

“So.. Mr Xiao, I'm sorry..what should I call,.?”

Chittapon hold back for a while, he suddenly feels shy, for being so clingy to his mother in front of this man.

“You can called me Uncle Xiao, but I will be very grateful if you will to call me Papa! C'mon little boy, don't be shy! let me hug you!” He offers a big smile, put Chittapon on his arm, and pats his head slowly.

“Erm..yes..nice to meet you, Papa..Let's get well together!”

Although it still so awkward to call a stranger as his father, Chittapon decide to address him as his father since this morning, because this man is his mother's husband. Chittapon could see his mother is smiling so bright, and it really makes him absolutely happy.

His little brother, Xuxi, is now smiling to him while bowing to him.

“Hello Phi Chay, my full name is Xiao Xuxi, my English name is Xiao Lucas, but you can call me Cas. I'm 6 years old this year. I really really want to meet you and play together with you, Phi!”

Cas is very smart. He talks so well and fluent in Thai although he's originally from Hongkong. He looks very handsome and cute at the same time, as he has chubby cheeks, thick eyebrow, and sharp big eyes.

“Ah, I realize that you don't have an English name yet, Chittapon! Every kid has an English name! I think we should decide it now, Ma!” Papa talks cheerfully while still smiling.

“You don't have to be hurry, Pa. We still has a lot of time before we transfer Chittapon to his new school.”

“Hey, have you had one cool name in your mind, my boy?” Papa asks again, now facing Chittapon and look at his eyes.

“Ten!”

Chittapon suddenly answers, he didn't know why, but 'Ten' is the only English word that he loves the most. “I want to be called as 'Ten'!”

“You have picked a good choice, my boy. I agree with that!” Mama put two thumbs up.

“Ten! It's so cool and great! Ten is the perfect score, and we hope you could grow into a perfect boy in the future! Okay, from now on, your English name is Ten Xiao. We will register you under that name, and I think we must be prepared to transfer you to a new school!”

On that day, Chittapon realize that he officially become Ten Xiao and he is the first son of Sean Xiao. The Xiaos are freaking rich and classy, and Chittapon is still far below their standard.

In order to survive, he must adapts well in his new environment, in his new home, and in his new school. In order to be accepted in their society, he must be 'Ten' and he knew he must left his old – shy – personality and become the completely different person.

“Yes! We will go to school together, Phi Ten! Yes! I have an older brother right now”

Lucas is clapping his hand enthusiastically and looks genuinely happy. Papa hugs him, and Mama places a kiss on his cheek.

Ten is trying to smile, but he could not. He suddenly feels nervous and afraid. He feels insecure and intimidated by his younger brother. Lucas is so smart, confident, and well mannered at his age. Meanwhile, Ten is so different from Lucas.

What if Papa is not impressed of his skill? What if Mama disappointed in his study? What if they throw away him, after they realize that he's not the perfect kid like Lucas?

And the insecurities only lead to one answer. Ten never likes Lucas since their first meeting because he's envy of his perfection. Ten wants to be the perfect kid, but he's so far below perfect. In the other hand, Lucas doesn't want to be the perfect kid, but he's already born with the perfection. Ten hates Lucas since their first meeting

Hongkong, 2013.

Ten is currently sitting alone in the backstage, he stares to a very heavy rain outside the window. He's waiting someone to reply his chat in his family group. It seems nobody even remember that he's having his stage this night and he feels devastated.

Ten is practicing very hard for tonight's show, since finally his very busy Papa could watch him dance. After he transferred school, Ten decides to learn dance. He knows that he's not good at academic, and his parents is fully supporting him. Since then he practiced very hard everyday, and he already won so many competition as a promising young dancer. Papa and Mama is actually very proud of his achievement. But he still feels insecure,because he still can't get more recognition than Lucas.

Lucas is still be their golden boy. He grown up to be a very handsome and a very tall boy. Beside that, he's almost genius in everything – academic, sport, and music. Lucas is ranked first in their school and he accelerate twice in elementary and once in middle school, that makes him reach Tenth grade when he's only 13 years old. That makes him only one-year apart from Ten, who's currently in his eleventh's grade.

“Hey, why're you looks so nervous today, Ten-ge! C'mon let's relax, Ge! We will rock this stage tonight!”

Winwin, Ten's junior – Lucas classmate, and Ten's dance partner, suddenly pats his shoulder. He gives him an encouraging smile.

“Your family will come to watch you, eh? You must be very happy to finally perform in front of them!”

“I guess that they're forget about it already. I asked if they really could come tonight, but nobody answer me in the group. I'm not surprised if they're forget about my stage. Haha, It's not something important at all for them.”

Ten sighs and look at Winwin with a sad smile.

“What? It doesn't make sense at all! Lucas is boasting around the class this morning about your stage! He's very proud of you and he's very happy that finally he could bring your Dad to watch your stage!”

“What?What did he say to you?”

Ten could feels his heart hurt. His Papa is not coming to watch Ten's stage. He's coming because Lucas asked him to come.

“Lucas has a hard time to convince your Dad to cancel his business appointment in Seoul He tells your Dad that tonight is a very important stage for you, since tonight is the grand finale of the competition. He really wants to take picture with all of the family on your stage. You never had it before, right?”

Ten gives a sad smile when answers, “Of course I never had it. I'm not important for them. I'm just nobody compared to Lucas.”

“Eei..don't say it like that, Ge! your Dad is supporting all of your decision, and I believe he's also very proud of you! he's even providing you with the best dance instructor in Hongkong!”

“Yeah, he's ashamed to his friend if he doesn't provide the best facilities to his family,”

“I believe that's only your feeling. You're just too negative-thinking towards your Dad,” Winwin rolls his eyes. Winwin is the only best friend Ten had in school, and he often share his insecurities to Winwin.

“You must be grateful, Ge! Look at me, I must argue with my Dad first before he permits me to dance. He even hit me at my butt!”

Ten let out a bitter laughs, “Haha, I will do as your commands, Winwin Lao-shi! I must be grateful for everything in my life!”

Ten looks up to his brand-new Iphone 5S when he feels it vibrates on his pocket. He rolls his eyes when he see Lucas is calling him. He already feels he will bring a bad news.

“Whats up? Are you guys suddenly could not come? Nah It doesn't matter at all actually.” He speaks in a very fast Thai – making Winwin giggles beside him. Ten sounds so cute whenever he speaks Thai.

“What? Ah, I'm sorry before. My name is Johnny Suh. May I speak with Phi Ten?”

Ten is hearing a strange man voice in the other line, it's not his brother of course, since the man is talking in fluent English. Ten is absolutely confused with the answer. Who the hell is Johnny Suh? And why does he calls him Phi Ten?

“I'm Phi Ten. Why are you calling me with my brother's phone? Where's him?”

Johnny Suh is taking a deep breath in the other line before he answer, still in English.

“My bus is caught in a very bad traffic accident in the highway. I'm a journalist, and your brother is one of the victim. He hands me this phone when he's being transferred to the hospital. You're the number one in his emergency list, so I immediately call you.”

“What?? Where's my Mom? Where's my Dad? They must be on the same car as him. I want to talk with them! BRING THEM TO ME!RIGHT NOW!”

Ten is screaming to Johnny Suh, a merely stranger who didn't know. He's on an absolute panic mode right now.

“I'm very sorry Phi Ten, I couldn't bring them to you. Your brother is the only survivor from this accident”

“NO! It cannot be true! They're on their way to see me perform at school! They have told me that they will come! This is not true!”

Ten is screaming and crying very hard while still holding his phone. Winwin immediately trying to calm him, but he's shoving him hard.

“You should come to Central Police Hospital if you want to see them. Be careful, I will wait you here,”

Ten immediately runs outside the building, into a heavy rain that welcomes him. He runs so fast to the hospital, almost like a lightning that stand under the rain. He screams and cries on his way, together with the heavy rain that wash away his tears on his face.

Ten doesn't care at all about his stage or his trophy right now. He only cares about the condition of Mama, Papa, and Lucas. He is ready to lost his stage and his trophy anytime, but he will never ready to lost the three of them.

And he finally realizes that his family is the most precious trophy for him.

Seoul, 2019

Ten wakes up at his dorm while panting hard, as he's having the nightmare again – when Johnny Suh called him to tell him about the accident. He ran so fast to the hospital, just to met with the body of Papa and Mama that looks very horrible. Their face was crushed between the bus and their car, and tremendous blood was still covering their whole body. Ten was sobbing hard beside them, and felt a heavy guilt inside his mind. If he didn't ask them to come to his stage, the tragedy will never happened.

Ten looks at his phone to check that it's 9 o'clock already. He decides to wash up before he changes to his usual sweat-pants, and going down to the first floor.

He has the responsibility to make breakfast today, since Taeyong slept in his house last night.

“Good morning, Ten-Hyung! It's so rare that you wake up at this time. You're a morning person!” A cheerful voice from their maknae, Mark Lee, is heard from the dining table. Ten immediately joins him in the kitchen to prepares their breakfast.

Ten let out a sighs while answering Mark,

“I'm having that nightmare again. Seriously, I feel so tired after wake up. You know, I''m missing my parents so bad, Mark.”

Mark gives his hyung a sympathetic look – that Ten really hates.

“Just pray for them, Hyung. They must be proud of you, knowing that their son is already reach his dream as one of most popular dancer in the world!”

Ten smiles, “Yeah, I hope so. But I felt very sad whenever I dreamt about that accident. My heart still hurts and I feel heavy guilt.”

The front door opens and they heard a very loud noise from the front room. The other kids has been arrived from their morning walk.

“Phi Chay! I want to eat! I'm so hungry!” Lucas is pouting his lips and talks in his broken Korean. He immediately runs to Ten the kitchen and hugs him tight.

Ten releases Lucas' hug and look at his eyes, while smiling brightly to his big baby. And he couldn't be happier, knowing the fact that he still could look at his brother's big eyes.

Ten is really grateful that Lucas is still alive until now, although he's not completely healthy. His brain couldn't functioning properly, and his mental state is just like a six-years-old boy. Meanwhile, his body is already twenty years old.

“Aigoo~you're already eat two bowls of Ramyeon before! How could you still hungry? It seems like you're telling your Hyung that I don't give you proper food!”

Kai is coming behind them and nagging to them. while sprawling his legs in the floor

“It's just two..bowl, Phi! Lucas is still hungry!”

“Ten, seriously, your big baby really has unlimited energy inside of him. He doesn't tired at all, meanwhile I'm deadly tired! We have been walked since 5 o'clock!”

Baekhyun complains while joking and joins Kai in the floor.

“Thank you Baekhyun-Hyung, Kai Hyung, for taking him outside. He's been so bored for a while. I'm so sorry if he keeps bothering you, Hyung!” he grins and give them an apologetic looks.

“Nah nah-it doesn't matter at all. Lucas is actually pretty cute and adorable, he's not bothering at all!” Baekhyun quickly answers.

Kai gives Ten a light hug while speaks to him. He smiles brigthly.

“Keep being strong, Ten! Remember, you still has the five of us who will always protect you. And we will help you to take care of Lucas, since Lucas is also our brother!”

Mark is talking and Ten nods his head while smiling genuinely. “Just focus to prepared the breakfast, Hyung! I will take care of him for a while!”

Meanwhile, Lucas is still bouncing in his spot, as he's waiting for the food.

“Hey! You should come with me to my room, Lucas! I have plenty snacks for you!”

“Yess! Thank you Markie! Thank you Markie! Markie jjang! Markie jjang!” Lucas answers cheerfully and follow Mark runs to the second floor. He looks so happy and excited.

Although taking care of Lucas is a very hard task to accomplished, Ten never complains about it. Lucas is his whole universe, and he will do everything to ensure his happiness. He already promised to Papa and Mama that he will gives his best to take care his brother.


End file.
